


Hate That I Love You

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Funny, Logans so emotionally stunted, M/M, Orphaned, Prolly never gonna be finished, Romans a dramatic little shit, Romantic Fluff, Virgils a huge mood, gay shit, someone can finish if they wanna lol, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roman and Logan are hopelessly in love with one another but both think the other one hates them.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Hate That I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is going to be pretty fluffy for me and should be pretty short.

There are two things that Roman knows with one hundred percent certainty. 

One: He was head over heels in love. 

Two: The person he's in love with hates his guts. 

Sure maybe they could have sotra a Klance relationship but that didn't give him much hope considering that ship crashed and burned before even setting sail. 

So he was moping, in the way Disney had taught him to; by dramatically draping himself over a random object and sobbing like a fool. 

If only he had remembered to close his door because now a certain dark and stormy night was laughing his ass off as Roman glared at him from across the room, 

“Let me be.” he sniffed 

Virgil whipped fake tears from his eyes, 

“Oh but how could I leave a damsel in distress?” He mocked, “Even villains know a thing or two about chivalry.” 

Roman just glowered and face planted into the large stuffed bear he had summoned as his random object to sob on. 

Virgil sighed reluctantly before shutting the door and walking farther into the room, sitting on Romans bed which was to the left of his large teddy bear. 

“Okay. What's wrong.” 

Roman mumbled into the bear, 

“Yeah, okay, I’mma need you to stop pouting for a moment.” Virgil said 

Roman lifted his head up slightly and spoke again, 

“If I tell you why I’m upset you're going to laugh.” he blubbered 

Virgil smirked, “Whether that's true or not didn't Patton say I needed to smile more?” 

Roman pouted and then mumbled again,

“You would think the theater geek would know how to project…”

“I'M IN LOVE WITH LOGAN!” Roman yelled, lifting his head up completely and meating Virgil's eyes. Virgil's mouth shook for a moment before he broke out into full out laughter. Roman glarred

“I told you that you’d laugh...” Roman said with the side of his mouth in a low voice as Virgil's laughter filled the room. 

Virgil had fallen back onto the bed while laughing so after a moment he pushed himself back up, his heavy laughter tuning into a couple light chuckles,

“I- I’m s-sorry but… this is.” Virgil shook his head, “dude you are so fuckin dumb I mean like sersouly, I suddenly understand how you’re a part of thomas like-” 

“Okay I get it!” Roman snapped causing the bear to disappear his face red, “You don't have to shove my unfortunate situation in my face I-” 

“DUDE he's so into you!” Virgil cut him off 

“N-no he's not.” Roman contered now even more pissed Virgil was messing with him like this, 

“He hates me, he constently yells at me for being stupid and he galres at me and thinks Im annoying and always avoids me-” Roman began pacing paced 

“Roman.” Virgil stopped him in his tracks standing and putting his arms on each of Romans shoulders, “Isn't romance like you're whole thing?” 

“Yes which is why I know...” Roman started another tangent

“You are so blind.” Virgil mumbled in disbelief and took his hands off of Roman and began turning to leave the room, 

“Wait? Where are you going?” Roman cut himself off following Virgil on his heal as the side left the room, 

“I'm going to go read a dictionary. You're literally such a dumbass I think talking to you caused me to lose brain cells.” Virgil said, giving his salute and then shutting the door behind himself. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really can't handle another fic right now but.... here we are.


End file.
